Into The Open Air
by cbarreto
Summary: Her name is Ruby Steel. A college girl as plain as day, with a personality completely opposite of his own. Majoring in Creative Writing, she dreams of writing books for children. Jack Frost, struggling to keep his duties above all else, is some how attracted to this ordinary girl. And with becoming Jamie's baby sitter, things become somewhat difficult for the Guardian. Jack/OC


_**AN:** Oh my lord, I saw the movie yesterday and - I couldn't help but write a story! Jack Frost is a godly looking boy - and takes all my feels. Seriously. Anyway, please enjoy this short chapter, which I've kept short for reasons, since I'm really not sure if it's any good and if anyone would be actually willing to read it. Anyway, please enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ruby Steel**

**And there she was, like a spot of May.** Writing in her journal on a park bench in autumn, leaves gathered at her feet. She paid no mind, tapping her chin lightly with her ballpoint pen.

That's when she first caught my eye.

Her hair reminded me of a summer's day, hues of red and gold. Her skin was a creamy ivory, with rosy cheeks speckled with freckles. She was petite, which was perfect; especially for someone who wasn't significantly tall (like myself). She preferred her coffee with two creams, two sugars. And if the Barista made a mistake, she would remain quiet as a mouse, accepting it as it came. Her feet weren't perfectly arched, and tripped most of the time when she walked. Arguments unsettled her, and would admit fault to pacify the situation, even if this wasn't the case. She wasn't so much a leader; but she liked that just fine. Attending to people's wants and needs was what she preferred the most. She felt safe, secure, and most importantly – useful.

She was my complete opposite. I was impulsive, assertive, and indifferent most of the times. In retrospective, I wouldn't have turned my head for this girl. And if I did, especially a few centuries ago, I probably would have described her as a 'wet blanket'. Well, I guess that would be the nicer way to put it.

Her name was Ruby Steel.

As for myself, they call me Jack Frost.

I never would have imagined the day my eyes would fall upon an ordinary girl. Before I was a Guardian, and even before I was Jack Frost, thoughts of spending time with a simple girl never occurred to me. Fun was all I ever cared for. And honestly, the idea of spending my whole life with just one person didn't seem fun – _at all_. But after hundreds of years doing the same routine, which was bringing joy to children, the more human part of me craved for some contact with an older person. Someone closer to my age (or the age I looked like); who would be willing to talk to me for – whatever reason really.

"Let me tell you this, mate. You sound like a prancing girl," a tall rabbit states flatly, without the slightest hint of humility.

"Oh, come on. Don't give me that. I'm sure you've fallen in-" I stop shortly, unable to form the words that were too soon to tell. "You've liked a girl before, and don't tell me you haven't."

"Of course I have," says the furred hallmark animal plainly. "But unlike you, I don't sit around blubbering about it like a toddler in a tutu, and actually go for it. Seriously, what do you think bunnies do best? They have-"

"Bunny, for the love of Christmas, not in front of the Elves," North interrupts, gazing up from his tinkering hands at his desk. For a moment, the Christmas idol gazes down at a small elf seeming to be busied by nothing but thin mountain air. He shakes his head with a hopeless sigh.

"Alright – sorry. I was only trying to prove a point here," says Bunnymund, raising his paws in defense. "Anyway, tell us more about this girl. Is it Eve?"

"Christmas Eve?" North speaks slowly, turning a head towards to me. He draws his dark brows to wrinkle the aged skin between his eyes, jutting a painted brush, which I believe is aimed at my neck, "You stay away from my lovely cousin, Jack. She's very delicate – needs much attention."

"What – no," I shake my head, allowing my white bangs to tickle my forehead. _Do Guardians need haircuts?_ "It's not Eve, trust me. She's a little more…_real_. If you get me."

"I don't get it," Bunnymund professes, gesturing a questionable look to North, who merely shrugs in response. "I mean – I'm real. You're real, North seems pretty real to me. So what do you mean by _real, _mate?"

"Yes, Jack. Explain in more detail to us," urges North; engrossing himself into the conversation.

"What I mean is," I begin, shifting my weight on my bare feet. My icy orbs glance back and forth between the two holiday spirits, "she's **human**."

Both companies in the room gasp for a breath.

"Crikey, I think my eggs have gone cold," a strained voice comes from Bunnymund.

_Well, that's pleasant._

"Jack, I understand how you might feel about this young girl," North starts with a rustle of his snowy beard, setting his painted toy train onto his desk. He turns on his wooden stool to face me, resting his large palms on his knees. "I too fell in love once. With a woman no older than myself I might add."

Most of my body weight gathers at my toes, and I find myself leaning in interest, "And? What happened?"

"It was never meant to be." I immediately frown at this, crossing my arms before my chest, just as a resistant child would. North notices this frivolous reaction of mine, and continues further, "You see, despite my love for this women, I knew I could not make her happy. I would out live her, as I have done many others. And as a guardian, I reminded myself that the greatest love I ever needed was from the children who believed in me."

I tilt my chin towards the workshop window, casting a sullen gaze at the misted clouds surrounding the distant alps. A sigh was eager to pass my lips, but I withheld from the action.

"I know it might be hard at first;" North continues, lifting his towering form and placing a firm yet oddly parental palm on my shoulder. I could see the sympathy in his gaze, and for some reason, it made it all the more unbearable. "But you will move on from this. We all have – it is who we are. We are _Guardians_, Jack. The children are who should always come first. Remember that."

"Yeah, got it," I mumble reluctantly, glancing at Bunnymund who gives me a reassuring nod of his own.

_How could I forget?_

* * *

_**AN: **Short and sweet first chapter. If you enjoyed it and would like me to continue, please favorite, follow, and review! It would mean so much to me. Thank you!  
_


End file.
